disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jackie "The Jackal" Oats
Jackie "The Jackal is a one-time villain in the Kim Possible TV series. He only appears in "Pain King vs. Cleopatra. His one episode crime spree. When we first see Jackie Oaks, he is the founder, promoter, and MC for "GWA", a wrestling Agency. He appears to be good friends with is top wrestlers, Pain King and Steel-Toe. But in reality, he secretly envied their fame in the ring. His ambitions lead him to a legend of an ancient amulet that allows the spirit of Anubis, Egyptian god of the Dead. During the GWA cross country tour, he stole an ancient papyrus scroll that told the secret to the amulet's power (which just happens to be written and rhymed within the English language) at a museum, which his short stature allowed him to sneak through the security. Once the GWA was in Middleton, Kim's hometown, for "Middleton Mayhem", he was impress my Kim's skills at a riot at the GWA's promotion at the mall, he gave her and Ron two backstage passes. Later that night, he sneaked in the Middleton Museum, which was holding an exhibit of "Cleopatra's Closest" which had the amulet. By chance, Kim was there for the special Club Banana's preview of the exhibit. While chasing Jackie to the museum's roof, the wrestler founder activated the amulet's power to make a quick escape leaping to other building tops. On the night for the big GWA match, Jackie approach his "friends" Pain King and Steel Toe to be in the match with them. The two professionals just laugh him off, slightly offended when they mention they "didn't want to sell him SHORT." While giving them a farce that he wasn't mad, he prepared the proper garb and began to read the papyrus right before the match. Jackie's transformation was found out by Ron, who was the first to experience the "awesome power of... THE JACKAL" as Jackie referred to himself. He then toss Ron from the backstage right into the ring, where Steel Toe and Pain King's match just started. Soon Jackie took to the ring too, making short work of his now "short" friends comapre to his new size and strength. After taking out the two professionals, The Jackal turned his new found powers on the crowd, who thought his powers were all special effects. Kim showed up, after piecing the clues together to Jackie, but even the great Kim Possible couldn't take the Jackal down with her skills and gadgets. It wasn't until when Ron inspired Pain King and Steel-Toe to help him distract Jackal long enough to have Kim launch Rufus at the amulet, where he chew through the strap and off of Jackal, who quickly transformed back into Jackie, who was "taken down" by Pain King and Steel Toe. Jackie was arrested, and was never seen, or mention again throughout the rest of the Kim Possible show and franchise, outside of written material based off the episode in general. Powers And Abilities. As Jackie Oats As himself, Jackie Oats has great business and management skills. Able to found and fiance the GWA, as well as preforming as an MC for promotional gigs for matches in town. It is implied that he may have some skills in fighting, asking his fighters, Steel Toe and Pain King, to let him be in the match; though it is uncertain as the GWA maybe real or fact (as the "hatred" the two pro-wrestlers were for the fan and are actual good friends, but they showed some concern about Jackie being in the ring, showing that they maybe real. That, or Jackie was planing to use the talisman in the match at the very start.) He has also proven to be very fit and agility, as he manage to sneak into 2 museums and stole 2 artifacts there, though it may have to do with his small stature. As The Jackal As the Jackal, Jackie is possessed by the spirit of Anubis (or Anubus, according the the papyrus that has the spell to the talisman); because of this, he has a vast variety of powers and abilities at his command. Outside of an enhanced body and strength, his powers include. 145.jpg|Jackal eye beams 158.jpg|Jackal fire 160.jpg|The Jackal summoning wind jackal76.jpg|The Jackal making Kim Possible float in mid air *Able to grow in size *Laser eyes *Summoning fire *Summoning wind *Levitation It is unknown if he had more powers than these or not. Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Males Category:Men Category:Magicians Category:Arrogant Category:Violent villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Item-Dependent Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Masterminds Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Wolves Category:Midgets Category:giants Category:Dogs